voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ruined Phantom Planet
The space pilots crash-land on the desolate planet Altea, meet some new allies, and learn of the legend of Golion. :Japanese title: __TOC__ Plot Summary Heavily damaged and engines failing, the team struggles to maintain control of their stolen Galra ship. With onboard fires proving too strong to fight, the team ejects and lands safely (more-or-less) on the ground only to find themselves in a desert. Kogane spots movement in nearby caverns, providing the team just enough warning to dodge a barrage of spears. Seidou catches a spear and charges the cave as the assailants retreat inside. Kogane stops him from chasing further, as they don't know the motivation of the attackers. Kurogane posits that they're cannibals. The team surveys their surroundings and conclude that this is a dead planet. They resolve that no matter what, they'll survive, and Keith suggests they proceed towards the castle that they spotted as they went down, and they are soon cautiously passing through a misty forest. A small group of Galra fighters passes overhead, but does not spot the Earthling pilots. In the Galra command ship, Sadak reacts angrily to the empty report from these reconnaissance units and orders them to keep searching for the stolen slave ship. Back in the forest, the mist soon clears, and the space pilots can see the castle in the afternoon sunlight. Unfortunately, this closer look at Castle Altea reveals that the structure in ruins. As they approach, they team thinks they hear a roar from the statue atop Black Lion Tower. The drawbridge suddenly lowers, allowing access to the castle grounds. The group agrees that entering is their only option. Some falling rocks alert the team to a presence. Pidge leaps up a wall to investigate, and finds the Space Mice! The mice flee, and Pidge returns, and the team proceeds to the castle. The entrance to the castle mysteriously opens for the team, and slams shut behind them. In the darkness, Raible introduces himself, lit candle in hand, and proclaims the five lost pilots to be the saviors of Altea. Raible recounts how Altea, once the most beautiful planet in the Great Dark Nebula, was attacked, plundered, and ruined by Daibazaal's forces. According to him, all of the men were killed, and the remaining population escaped into the mountains. Seidou deduces that the earlier assailants were remnants of these survivors. Princess Fala emerges above and descends a great stairwell. Raible informs the team that it's her sixteenth birthday. Fifteen years ago the Galra attack began. By order of Fala's father, King Raimon, Raible had been charged as Fala's protector. He escaped the assault on the castle with the baby; everyone else was killed. Everyone is introduced to the princess, and Raible asks the pilots to help Fala and Altea against Daibazaal. Shocked that the pilots do not know of Golion, he recounts the legend, and asserts that they will pilot the lions. Suddenly ships are heard overhead; Daibazaal's fleet has come for the escaped slaves! Raible leads the stunned team into a secret control room behind a large painting, and the team dons combat uniforms. Raible reveals the locations of the robot lions, and the team prepares for battle! To be continued... Featured Characters The Space Pilots * Kogane Akira * Takashi Shirogane * Kurogane Isamu * Seidou Tsuyoshi * Suzuishi Hiroshi Galra Empire * Sadak * Emperor Daibazaal * Honerva * Jaga Mysterious People on Altea * Princess Fala * Raible * Space Mice Quotes "So we had to end up on a freaky planet." "It's still better than ending up in hell." "No, hell might've still been better than this." Suzuishi, Shirogane, and Kurogane argue pros and cons "If the devil lives on this planet, we'll survive even if we have to kill and eat him!" Seidou "Dense fog? You can kiss my ass!" Sadak does not want to hear your lame excuses. "We don't have time to look before we leap. Even if the devil lives in that castle, we have to go. You agree?" Shirogane "That Daibazaal, who's like a demon." Princess Fala 'continues the episode's underworld imagery "It's natural to doubt me, but we've waited for you for what feels like an eternity." "Why's that?" "Because you're the saviors of this planet Altea." 'Raible blows Seidou's mind Notes * This is the first episode in which the space pilots refer to each other by their nicknames ("Chief," "Quiet," "Moody," "Hothead," and "Shorty"), though Kurogane's nickname is not yet stated. * Jaga's name has been revealed in dialog for the first time. * The names of Honerva and Sadak have not yet been revealed. * Raible and Fala seem very willing to trust Kogane and company with Golion. Surely they knew Daibazaal had human allies even on a planet in the same solar system as Altea, and contacting Earth to conduct a background check was completely out of the question. * Altea was attacked and invaded by Galra in 1984. In the real world, this was the year Voltron: Defender of the Universe premiered. Category:Beast King Golion episodes